


New Dawn, New Day

by dreammaker_heartbreaker



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreammaker_heartbreaker/pseuds/dreammaker_heartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of college for the young Gascon. New friends, new loves and new adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dawn, New Day

Starting a new school is nerve-racking for anyone, much more so for d'artagnan. Having recently lost his father in a tragic accident and essentially fleeing their home to be rid of the memories, he was a small fish in a large pond that was the University of Paris.

He clutched his only bag tightly and headed inside his halls of residence.

He was overwhelmed by the volume of people that surrounded him. There were parents in the midst of tearful goodbyes while his fellow classmates humoured them trying to hide their embarrassment, there were the experienced second years already settled and waving their parents off cheerfully before heading out; presumably to catch up with friends and then there were the third years, relaxed and ready to begin their freshers week. After d'artagnan had registered and received his room key from an overly friendly housing associate, he made his way to his new home. He walked past many a beautiful girl and noted how he could fit in nicely here. He navigated his way through the entwined hallways passing various rooms, some filled with new comers and others empty. Polite smiles and salutations were exchanged and he was relieved to observe that others seemed as nervous as he did. He past the communal kitchen and mentally scrubbed every inch of it, the communal bathroom and decided he would only go when absolutely necessary and then he came to what looked like the recreational room. Inside were seating areas, large plasma TV’s, pool tables and very raucous students. A large poker game seemed to be underway, headed by a man with a wicked laugh; another was charming a vulnerable fresher in the corner while a third looked upon the whole scenario unofficially supervising .The one on guard caught his eye and d'artagnan thought it was best he move on. He eventually reached his room and emptied what little contents of his bag he had into his wardrobe. He sat on his bed and looked around at his new surroundings, “Home sweet home”, he thought to himself and lay back exhausted from his day of moving.   
The next time he opened his eyes, darkness had filled them. He reached over to his bedside lamp and illuminated his room. He could feel music radiating through his walls and floor and the beats hammered through his chest; Fresher’s Week had officially begun. Within the next hour, D’artagnan had showered, changed and decided to explore his new hall. The partying was in full swing, there was liquor around every corner and various acts of debauchery practically oozed from every room. As he squeezed past his future classmates and found himself a drink to fit in, he scanned every face and but ended up standing awkwardly in the corner of the room...until he connected with a very beautiful girl across from him. She smiled at him and he mentally noted the clichés of meeting his soul mate at a party by looking into her eyes from across the room before building up the courage to speak to her. But, before he had reached that stage, his thoughts were interrupted.  
“I wouldn’t if I were you.”   
He turned and found who he surmised must be at least a third year, casually leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand. He oozed nonchalance and had the air of superiority without being intimidating.  
“Why not?”  
“She’s kind of...how should I put it? A known predator and Fresher’s Week is her hunting season.”  
“Really?” he could sense d’artagnan’s excitement at this prospect and felt the need to warn him.  
“Really, she’s a local legend.”  
“Does that mean, that you-?”  
“Twice. And I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.”  
“Ah. Thanks for the warning-“  
“Athos” he introduced as he held his hand out.  
“D’artagnan” he replied while accepting the handshake. “You’re a third year?”  
“Fourth actually, I’m working towards my Phd.”  
“Oh wow. Congratulations.” He felt obliged to say before he could stop himself.  
“Thanks, I got there in the end I suppose”, and ‘D’artagnan thought he saw Athos motion to the drink in his hand but they were moving on before he had the chance to consider. Athos began to walk with him around the room and hallways; he learned that D’artagnan was from Gascony and that he wanted to get away from there desperately, but could not work out the reason. D’artagnan on the other hand discovered very little from his new companion, other than the fact that he was an intense listener and seemed to know all the goings on that happened around them.  
“ATHOS IN HERE!”   
The two ran into a room to find the source of the commotion, and they found what seemed to be a poker game that had gotten out of hand. There were chips all over the floor and the table had been pushed aside. The man with the wicked laugh was being pinned against the wall by two burly young men- rugby players, D’artagnan thought, and he felt Athos sigh deeply next to him.   
“Really Porthos?” he asked.  
“We’ve got ourselves a couple of sore losers Athos.”  
“So it seems”  
“He’s a cheater! He has aces up his sleeve.”  
“He’s trying to do us out of 300 euros!”  
“Is that true Porthos?” Athos was making his way across the room slowly with an aura of authority, while D’artagnan felt safer at the door.   
“Course not. I can’t help being a pro on a table of amateurs.”   
One of the boys moved his arm so it was against Porthos’s throat- he was angry.   
“Now, now boys,” Athos begun, “It’s your first week on campus…your first day actually, you don’t want to start it by assaulting a third year in front of the Residency Supervisor now do you?”  
“Residency supervisor?”  
Athos merely tilted his head as a confirmation. The student loosened his grip against Porthos, and the two backed away.   
“There we are. Now, why don’t you both try the rec room and find some fellow freshers to share your virginal beds with tonight? Hm?”  
The two of them gave one last glaring look to Porthos and left the room, barging D’artagnan childishly on the way out.   
“Will you never learn?” Athos asked turning to Porthos in exasperation.   
“What? They were rookies, how is that my problem?” he asked as he went to pick up some chips from the floor when an ace fell out from his sleeve.  
“Porthos…” Athos commented disapprovingly.   
“Oh come on…It’sfreshers! Speaking of…” he motioned enquiringly toward D’artagnan.  
“Oh, Porthos, this is D’artagnan from Gascony, a first year…D’artagnan this is Porthos…third year poker extraordinaire.”   
Porthos approached a timid looking D’artagnan and they shook hands.   
“Fresher ey? Those were the days.”  
D’artagnan offered a pity laugh as he could not share the sentiment quite yet. Athos led the way out of the room and they made their way back towards the livelier environment that was the party.  
Porthos and D’artagnan helped themselves to a beer from a keg whilst Athos grabbed a bottle of whisky from a counter top and poured a measure. The three got to talking and the liquor began to make its effect. D’artagnan was relaxing and enjoying their company as the music beat around them and the students with their new found freedom were falling into a sense of iniquity.   
“So, you D’artagnan from Gascony…anyone here caught your eye? This week, everyone is ripe for the picking..” Porthos cheekily asked him as the three of them turned to face everyone in the room.  
“Well,” he began, “there was one,” he motioned towards the girl that had caught his eye earlier I the evening-“  
“Oh don’t go there my friend…trust me!”  
“Wha-…you too?”  
Porthos looked to Athos who gave him a knowing look.  
“Well…she gets around.”  
D’artagnan looked back out into the room, but his line of sight was cut out when a particularly good looking man stepped into it with both of his arms draped over two young ladies. He nodded in salutation to Porthos and Athos, “Gentlemen…” as he walked past through the door.  
“Aramis” Athos said in acknowledgement.   
D’artagnan followed his trail with awe as he left the room.  
“You’d never say he’s a Bible Studies major…” Porthos commented.  
Athos poured himself the last of the whisky bottle, and D’artagnan noticed his fixed stare across the room.   
“Well gentlemen, it’s time I hit the hay-“   
Porthos followed his line of sight and saw that the so called predator too was preparing to make her exit.  
“Third times the charm ey Athos?”  
Athos looked to him from the side and left the room, he met the predator at the door and guided her out with his hand on the small of her back.  
“They have a history?” D’artagnan asked Porthos.  
“You could say that.” He downed what was left of his beer and grabbed a pack of playing cards from a nearby table top. “Now if you don’t mind, I think I might be able to find myself a playing partner to finish the night.” He approached a group of young looking students and began his recruitment.  
D’artagnan was left alone, although he had to admit, it was time for bed. His balance was unsteady and his vision was becoming blurry. He made his way out of the party, albeit bumping into various party goers and objects along the way.   
“Are you alright?” he heard before bumping into yet another wall. He tried to focus his eyes on the source of the question but was incapable. “Imdfien” he tried to answer. He then felt an arm around his torso and questions about where his room was, he looked to see the face of his helper but all that was apparent was a smile. A lovely, warm smile.   
Then he blacked out.


End file.
